


Catlike Jealousy

by PatInTheHat



Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatInTheHat/pseuds/PatInTheHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Razumikhin gets a video game and Raskolnikov gets frustration to match (takes place within the same timeline/AU as my modern stuff but after the events therein)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catlike Jealousy

“Rodya holy shit!”

Rodya pulls out his earbuds and looks up to see Dmitri standing in the doorway with a wildly enthusiastic look in his eyes. He’s clutching a small cardboard box and grinning ear to ear.

“It’s the game I ordered, the one I told you about.”

Rodya does vaguely remember something about a videogame, but, he thinks guiltily, he may have tuned most of it out. He smiles in an attempt to avoid having to reveal that he has no idea what Dima is talking about. Dima, for his part, is oblivious. 

“It got amazing reviews online, and I’ve been waiting for it all week! You wanna play it with me?”

“I’ll pass for now,” Rodya replies, and thankfully Dima doesn’t seem to care. 

“Alright, you know where to find me,” He says, gesturing to the tiny apartment in a joke that ran dry after the first four times. Rodya smiles again, although this time it’s not for his boyfriend’s benefit. Sure, maybe he’s not really interested in the game himself, but he’s washed in a particular brand of happiness that comes from seeing Raz happy.

\--

The videogame, Rodya has decided, has to go. 

Not that Dima is done with it, quite the contrary, and that is the problem. 

See, Rodya’s definitely not jealous of an inanimate object. Certainly not a stupid video game Raz bought after seeing its (likely short-lived, he thinks spitefully) flash popularity. 

No, of course not. 

But Rodya isn’t one to initiate affection, never has been, and with Dima’s attention diverted, he feels like he’s going through withdrawal. It’s pathetic, he tells himself, but true nonetheless. This must be how Dima feels when Rodya’s holed up with a book or his laptop, he realizes, but it doesn’t make him any less irritated.  
See, Dima likes to spoon up behind him at night (something Rodya gave up complaining about at some point in college), but now he’s got his goddamn video game console propped up on his knees, enveloped in some stupid battle scene. Maybe it’s hypocritical to be annoyed, but dammit, only he gets to distract himself with electronics during Certified Cuddle Time. 

Dima doesn’t initiate anything, and that means nothing happens. Rodya only initiates kisses and the like when he’s sick or drunk or has his logic incapacitated in some other way. He’s not happy with this change of arrangements, indignant that a perfectly good system has been pulled down by a stupid game. Part of him wants to act petulant and bitter, and he considers listening to that part of his mind, but ultimately rules against it. Not that it’s going to stop him from being bitter. He could try just telling Raz, but no, it’s much better to tamp down his frustration and act like his passive-aggressive self. Or so he assures himself. 

\--

Raz is sitting on the dingy couch, playing (of-fucking-course) the video game. Rodya sits down next to him but Raz doesn’t move.

“Raz?” A nod, but no answer. Rodya’s mouth tightens. 

Slowly, stiffly, with an incredible awkwardness only he can achieve, Rodya leans into Dima’s solid warmth. 

Dima smiles, but it’s distracted, and he doesn’t move. 

Rodya’s insides are bursting with frustration and indignation that this stupid plastic cartridge is standing in his way. He scowls and turns his head so he can see the console’s screen. 

“It’s one of the final boss battles,” says Raz, oblivious to Rodya’s huffiness, “There’s this awesome three part finale.”

There are a couple beats of silence, Dima punching at buttons and Rodya fuming. Rodya’s mind reaches the point of no return then, and he moves suddenly, twisting up and around to grab Dima’s face and kiss him.

Dima is taken aback at first, by Rodya’s uncharacteristic initiative or because he’s clearly going to lose his boss battle unless he turns his attention back or maybe some combination, but he puts the game down and threads his thumbs through Rodya’s belt loops to pull him closer. Rodya’s breath hitches the way it always does and Raz finally, thankfully, turns all his attention to him. They’re both aware of the beeping “you died” soundtrack on some level, but neither of them really care. 

\--

“I have to restart the final boss level now,” Dmitri says later, staring in frustrated amusement at his console’s screen.  
“Sorry,” says Rodya from under his mussed hair, clearly remorseless.


End file.
